Spices
Spices are unlocked at Level 5 and used to make special recipes for customers and fill orders. There are a total of 11 different spices in the game, ranging from common to extremely rare. Collected spices are stored in the player's Spice Box and can be accessed by clicking directly on the box in their café or by clicking on the Spice icon (shown left). List of Spices Listed in order of rarity from the most common to the rarest. Rose Petals.png|Rose Petals Anise.png|Anise Star Anise.png|Star Anise Nutmeg.png|Nutmeg Ginseng.png|Ginseng Galangal.png|Galangal Cardamom.png|Cardamom Tapioca.png|Tapioca Guarana.png|Guarana Saffron.png|Saffron Gold.png|Gold Flakes Storing Spices Spices are stored in the Spice Box, which players can purchase for 280 coins. You must first purchase the Spice Box to unlock the ability to store spices; however, you can put the box in the Storehouse afterward to save counter space. The box has 12 slots that can hold 10 spices of the same type in each slot, but only 3 slots are initially unlocked. Unlocking the remaining slots will cost diamonds, except in the second spice box available to VIP 7 players which costs rubies. Some VIP players will also get a discount when purchasing new slots and the ability to store an increased number of spices per slot (see VIP for more details). Spice Box 1 Note: Prices are shown without any discount applied. Spice Box 2 The second spice box is only available to VIP 7 players and will cost rubies, not diamonds, to unlock the remaining slots. Excess Spices and Donating Any extra spices that cannot fit in the spice box will have to be deleted. However, once you have unlocked all 12 slots in the first spice box, you will have the opportunity to donate any excess spices directly from the spice box to your township's Treasury, assuming you are in one. The number of diamonds that will be donated to the Treasury for spices is less than their price in the Spice Store. Getting Spices from Orders Spices are available from phone, township and special event orders. See Orders for more details. Getting Spices from Gifts There are 5 types of gifts available in the game. Each gift contains a variable amount of coins, diamonds, and spices, but for all gifts other than Red Gifts, players are guaranteed at least 1 of each spice. Note: The amounts listed below do not include additional coins, diamonds, or spices players may receive in the random prize included in every gift apart from Red Gifts. Random Prize There is also a random prize in all gift types except for Red Gifts that may contain additional coins, diamonds, or another spice. Players may receive Gold Flakes as one of the random rewards, but the chances are significantly low. Apart from Gold Flakes, players will not receive a different type of spice contained in the other gifts as a random reward. How To Get Gifts Simple Gifts *Level up Ann and upgrade her Daily Simple Gift skill :: Level 1: 1 Simple Gift :: Level 5: 2 Simple Gifts :: Level 10: 3 Simple Gifts *Receive from customers for completing 4 special orders for the same customer (may instead get 1 lottery ticket on 4th order) *Purchasable with diamonds from Fernando one time only *Possible reward from the festival (access to Treasure Trove required) Pink Gifts *Reward for completing certain customers' stories *Win in the Daily Bonus using tickets *Purchasable with diamonds from Fernando one time only *Purchase in the Bank or included in Special Offers from the Store *Possible reward from the Bunny Game, Barista Challenge, and festival (access to Treasure Trove and shelf required) Blue Gifts *Reward for completing certain customers' stories *Win in the Daily Bonus using tickets *Purchasable with diamonds from Fernando one time only *Purchase in the Bank or included in Special Offers from the Store *Possible reward from the Bunny Game, Barista Challenge, and festival (access to Treasure Trove and shelf required) Gold Gifts *Reward for completing certain customers' stories *Purchasable with diamonds from Fernando one time only *Purchase in the Bank or included in Special Offers from the Store *Possible reward from the Bunny Game, Barista Challenge, and festival (access to Treasure Trove and shelf required) Red Gifts *Purchase in Special Offers from the Store *Possible reward from the Bunny Game Getting Spices from Staff Some staff employees have a Spice Skill, which give players 1 or more of a particular spice per day depending on the staff's skill level (see staff for more details). *'Rose Petals:' Julia *'Anise:' Alex, James *'Star Anise:' Jennifer, Elizabeth *'Nutmeg:' Charles, Serge *'Ginseng:' Diana, Angelina *'Galangal:' Brad, Michael *'Cardamom:' Annette, Natalie *'Tapioca:' Benjamin, Rob *'Guarana:' Kitty, Olga *'Saffron:' Marcel, Tony Note: Gold Flakes are currently not available as a daily reward from any staff member. Purchasing Spices from the Spice Store There are 2 spice stores in the Shop, the Spice Booth and the VIP Store, which allow players to purchase spices with diamonds. The price of each spice is the same in both stores based on VIP level, but the Spice Booth only sells 6 spices in limited quantities (≤15), whereas the VIP store sells all spices in larger quantities (≤30). The VIP Store is only available to players VIP 2 and above. VIP players may also get discounts on spices from the stores depending on their VIP level (see VIP for more details). The minimum and maximum prices of each spice based on player discounts are listed below. Spice Booth and VIP Store VIP Store Exclusives Category:Browse